School Girl
by purplemidnighthaze
Summary: Every teenage girl has a crush in her lifetime, that's normal. But what's not normal is for your crush to be a top ranking member of the Yakuza not to mention a underground street racing legend. Me, being the oddball had to fall for that playboy extraordinaire himself. I can't deny him anything,not my heart or body, he owns both. Han/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I just had this idea in my head for the longest and wanted to see what others thought about it. I don't have a betta so I have tried really hard with the grammar, anyway I'm in no way a writer but I enjoy doing this for fun. It is a bit different but just give it a try! Please review greatly appreciated.**

**Song to listen to- Million Dollar Man by lana del rey perfect music!**

**Prologue**

All I wanted was to get through the day, this particular day of the year never sat well with me. All I had to do was get through this day, I know I can, I always do. I hate this day, I dread this day, I abhor it… it's the day where I actually lose control, and my guard slips. I lose control of my emotions. The strong guard I've built around my mind and heart is loosened and the floodgates are opened. This is the only day where I actually let myself think of him, the day where I actually let myself miss the bastard, the only day where I allow myself to…cry. Any other day Eden Estalla Moore is the solider, not the bystander, the hero and not the victim. I promised myself three years ago that nothing and no one would ever be allowed into my heart, no one would ever be allowed to see me, the real me. I've learned my lesson, and it was a lesson well learned.

My mother told me he was trouble, but being the 17 year old girl I was, I didn't listen. Everything about him fascinated me, I was enthralled by him, I was caught up in his web, and to this day… I haven't been able to escape. Yes, I have moved on with my life, I only have about three months left of college, my internship at the school is going well, and Twinkie and everyone else at the shop is good. Yes I am happy, happy at where my life is headed. I tell myself I have recovered, I want so badly to believe that I'm completely healed. This is the only day where the truth is allowed to resurface. The truth of the matter is… I miss him, I miss that man. I miss his teasing smirk and piercing searching knowing gaze. He was dangerous, exciting and new, different from anything I ever encountered.

He was a man full of power, he helped manage one of the world's most feared gangs, the Yakuza. I was his little toy, I should have known better. We never made it official, nothing with me and him ever was. He never called me his "girlfriend" but he got all the perks, but I knew I belonged to him, he never said it and neither did I. The way he held me compared to the groupies, the way he looked at me, his eyes filled with love compared to the look of lust he gave them was different. He was always gentle with me; every fiber in my being was awakened when he looked at me, touched me, and kissed me. They say you could never forget your first love, well even if I wanted to forget the bastard, my heart won't let me. The feel of hard hands against my skin would forever haunt me. The taste of his kisses that would set me ablaze can never be forgotten; he made sure that I would be his prisoner, his "schoolgirl".

I can't say that he only left me with a broken heart, but he left me with a fighting spirit. The hurt he caused my heart, has helped me become the strong woman that I now am. Hell, he taught me how to drive, and to be able to be a part of his crew back then, you had to learn. You learn a lot when you get taught by the best teacher around, well I only ever one won race against Neela, but I not much of a racer. And he did leave me the condo he bought, but it's empty, I could never live in a place with so many memories of making love, laughing, fighting and days of happiness. Falling in love with a powerful Yakuza member slash underground racing car god, is not the smartest thing I've ever done.

Now as I walk into my quiet small apartment, I can finally just let go. Placing my purse on the counter, I headed straight for my room. I didn't notice the light emanating from my bedroom, or the particular smell of cologne and car leather that permeated the air. Opening the door, I notice the light is on and a tall male is in my room with a crisp all black business suit on, holding a photo of me, Neela and Riko. I don't need the man to turn around to know who he is, I already know. My blood goes cold and my mind refuses to accept the scene in front of me. I know that lazy, but proud stance anywhere, the jet black hair and long white fingers. My legs want to give in beneath me, as he slowly turns my way, if feels like a life time before his face is finally revealed to me.

The hammering in my heart speeds up as he looks up at me with his knowing gaze. His face looks the same as it did three years ago, the tan white skin, straight nose and handsome face. His is hair shorter and slicked back, with a lose strand stopping mid forehead. The way he looks now is different from the man, who dressed so casually 3 years ago. I search for the words to say, and try forcing my mind to from a sentence, but I'm paralyzed. The memories rush in all at once, the dam has broken inside me. My hands start to tremble as his powerful body slowly walks towards me. I can't move, breathe or think, all I can do at the moment is feel. Feel the wrath, sadness, hurt, and betrayal that whirl within me like a hurricane.

This can't be real, it's just an awful dream, but feeling the tears that are now blinding my eyes, remind me of my reality. Standing right in front of me is the man I swore to forget, the man who burned me. I open my mouth to speak and attempt to put up my hands up to tell him not to come any closer, but he ignores my silent plea and tilts my chin towards him. I look into his dark eyes, the eyes that memorize me, the eyes that let me see his black soul. He smiles wickedly at me but his eyes somewhat sad. We stare at each for what seems to be an eternity, my anger and hurt increase within me with every passing second. "Han" was the quiet sound I could manage to spew from my mouth; lord knows I wanted to say more. Turning his face to the right, I feel like he's positioning himself to kiss me. He continues to stare at me until he breaks his deafening silence by asking me with a sad and almost relieved voice, "How has my school girl been?"

**Please review thank you! Yes I am aware that Han is Korean and that would be explained in the rest of the story if guys want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo I just want to say a big thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorite or alerted this story! I'm actually really nervous about posting this chapter! Remember I don't have a betta so I tried really hard with the grammar! Hope you guys like I don't want to disappoint anyone!**

"Eden you still coming to the races tonight right?" I turned to face the Peruvian goddess with the Australian accent at my right, causing me to momentarily forget about my current battle with Twinkie to get back my kidnapped sushi roll. "Mhmmm I'm still up for it, I mean I've been dying to see what all the fuss is about." I smiled teasingly at Neela, who playfully rolled her brown eyes, and turned her attention back to the vogue magazine she was busy flipping through. I've been in Tokyo for about a month now, and that's long enough to know that here at Akita high school, Friday meant one thing, the races. Underground racing here in Tokyo is the thing to do if you ever really wanted to be respected; people come from all around the world to put their driving skills to the test. The races were the place for any car fanatic with a heavy foot.

These races weren't your typical Mary sue high school kids; this was the place for the big boys with the big toys. I've only ever been to one drag race back in the states, and that was only to douse the burning curiosity of my friend Mimi, who had a sickening crush on a bonehead driver. Long story short, two rivaling quarterbacks from different high schools drove in a straight line for about a mile on an empty street at one in the morning. Don't get me wrong, it was recklessly dangerous, but I wasn't all that impressed. Twinkie says that the shit that goes down in Tokyo is nothing compared to the novice race I've been to. This was the professional league and not for the amateurs.

From what I gather, the type of racing that goes on is not for the faint of heart, it's apparent in the type of cars they drive. I see a couple of the mini spaceships, as I like to call them, around coming home from school sometimes, the roars of some of their engines can honestly wake a whole neighborhood. I myself don't know much about cars or races, if it hadn't been for my cousin Twinkie I would most likely be oblivious to the fascinating underground racing world that Tokyo has to offer of which half of my school's population participates in. Basically anybody who's anybody is at the races on a Friday night, and tonight I would finally be making my debut.

Looking over at Twinkie and sighing heavily, I can see the rescue mission to get back my sushi roll is a bust, and can't help but smile at my half cousin. Sure he can be a bit loud and brash sometimes, but he's extremely loyal and protective over me, he's like the older brother I never had, even though were the same age. Twinkie is the comedian of my small group of friends, he always makes me smile with his over the top antics, and comical pitch sales. But that doesn't downplay the fact that he is one of the best businessmen I know, I don't really have anyone to compare him to, but the money he makes on a daily bases certainly shows his talented skills of his "part time job". Where he gets his "exclusive" merchandise from is still a mystery to me.

I'm sure it has everything to do with his full time job as a mechanic for his boss, the mysterious Han I keep hearing about. He owns the shop where Reiko, Twinkie and Earl work, they each specialize in different fields in the automotive world, and are each highly skilled at their respective jobs. As of now, that's all I really know about the guy, everyone really seems to respect him, but he is allegedly a slave driver according to Reiko. He must be a pretty decent guy despite Reiko's objections, he took Twinkie in after Uncle Jimmy kicked him out, so he gets points in my book. I know that Earl and Reiko stay with him sometimes, so I'm certain he's a pretty nice guy. Twinkie has never has a stable relationship with his parents, and I' happy that he found a home and family with Han and the crew. Tonight I'll finally get to meet the notorious Han, because he's throwing a party tonight to celebrate his homecoming after a month long absence and Twinkie promised to take me.

"What the hell you gonna do at the races Eden, it's not like you can drive or know shit about cars, maybe you're looking for a guy to fill the lonely nights now that mommy's away huh." I shot the young asian man with the English accent a dark look, daring him to say anything else. "Aye man shut up Earl, why you always gotta start something?" Twinkie shouted, it didn't so sound threatening due to his mouth being stuffed with food. I sneered at him "Shut the hell up Earl, I'm not in the mood for your slick comments, just go back to playing with your phone and text your imaginary girlfriend." To help further my point, I hurled a handful of my m&ms at him, and the tiny spitfire sitting at his right slapped in the back of his head sending Neela into hysterics. I glanced at Reiko who smiled triumphantly at the now cursing Earl, and smiled brightly, these two are perfect for each other. Reiko is a small Japanese girl with a fiery temper that could be ignited at any moment and Earl was the embodiment of Sarcasm. Reiko and I get along amazingly, we both have a short fuse for brainless people, although Reiko's fuse sparked much faster than mine.

It takes a great deal to get me really angry at a person, there were only two people who could get me to fly into a rage in an instant, and those coveted honors belonged to Mormito and his psycho ass girlfriend, Izumi. Earl and I had our moments…and he does have some…likeable qualities once you get to know him. "Don't mind that baka Eden," Reiko smiled "we still meeting up at your place to get ready right?" The tiny girl still amazed at her ability to change moods so quickly. I nodded my head in affirmation at her question, we had been planning this little all girls get together at my place for a week now, it would be nice to get girl time and loose the two idiots who accompanied us everywhere. "Just make sure you don't look like a those skanks that walk around half naked" Twinkie stated, seriousness written all over his usual, cheery face.

Scoffing at him and rolling my eyes, I feign hurt and clutch my heart in a dramatic fashion. "Twinkee," I say in the best Scarlet O'hara impression I could "how could ever say such a thing like that, after all dear sir" I raise my chin indigently and flip the tip of my long ponytail "I am a lady." Everyone at the table erupted in laughter, including myself, but our happy moment is ruined, when Earl lets out a string of loud explicates. " Ughhh Fuck," he said loudly causing by standing students to look toward our table, faces filled with curiosity and slight fear. "What" Twinkie spoke up teasingly "you didn't do her for last time, couldn't satisfy her huh?" Neela and I burst out in laughter and Twinkie wore a huge grin on his face. Reiko shot us all murderous glares and Earl ignored our taunts. It's no secret that Reiko has an obvious crush on Earl, but he seems to be ignorant of it, or that's what he wants people to think. I could always read people, only thing I inherited from my father who was a cop, he wasn't fooling me. I caught the longing stares he sent her way, when he thought no one was looking, and saw right through his immature teasing. I knew he liked her, but didn't want to admit as of yet, but I'm determined to get the two too become a couple.

Furiously typing away at his phone he looks up aggravation apparent on his face. "Guys," he stated ruffling his black shaggy hair "Han needs us to meet him at the garage right now, some shit he needs done to the cars he just got before tonight." The annoyance was clearly evident in his voice, and Reiko began to immediately protest at the demanding sudden request. Going off in her usual expressive rants, she was pointing and yelling at Earl in Japanese. "Don't blame me Reiko chan" he said a tad to sweetly "blame the boss man with the cars."I had to agree with Earl for once, this was the doing of Han, I just smiled and patted Reiko's hand sympathetically.

Reiko huffed, blowing her brown bangs upwards and pouted her pink lips silently fuming at the sudden change to our plans. Han just lost some major points in my book, deduction of five points for him ruining my intricate plans for the evening, and five for his total disregard for my friend's education. Yup, he lost some major points. Twinkie jumped up suddenly and interjected nonchalantly "I don't what y'all complaining for, we skip all the time and besides, you know Han won't call us out of school unless he got some serious shit, and I'm always down for making money."

I shot him a look for his stupid comment, "of course Twinkie, as long as it involves money, we can always count on you" I say sarcastically rolling my eyes in his direction. "Man whatever" was all he retorted and began packing up his merchandise. I looked over at Neela who shook her head misplacing some of her long chocolate brown hair, eyes smiling . "Look, I'm sorry Reiko chan, you'll just have to reschedule your little sleep over for some other time, you can just meet Neela and Eden at the races, there problem solved, let's go." Everyone began packing up the their various items that were scattered around the cluttered table, Reiko and her manga books, Earl and his car magazines, and Twinkie's various items. This was seriously screwing with my plans, but at least Neela was still with me, I smiled at my thought. Just before they were about to take their leave, I heard Neela mutter a very annoyed "shit". "Hold on guys wait for me, were all going to the same place now" she said sadly and quietly. She faced me and I read the sadness in brown eyes, there was only one person who could make Neela's bright eyes turn dull, and that was her asshole of a boyfriend Takashi. "

Sorry Eden, but since Han's back that mans Takashi's back too… and he wants me to see me now, guess he can't wait for tonight." Her tone was glum and the smile she gave me didn't reach her eyes, I didn't want to say anything that would make her feel even worse, so I kept all the murderous comments about her boyfriend to myself. Even though I've only known them for a month, Neela, Reiko and I have become close, and Neela has disclosed her feelings about her relationship with Takashi.

She wasn't happy with him, she just felt like she had to be with him out of duty because his family raised her from a young age. He cheats lies and is extremely possessive of her like a trophy, instead of loving her as a woman. I offered Neela to stay with me and mom, but she politely declined saying she didn't want to put anyone in danger. That's what I couldn't understand, danger of what? I brought up my curiosity of what she meant by danger to her in class, but our conversation was cut short by , who threatened only me with cleaning duty. I noticed how everyone vied to be Neela's friend and were quick to let her skip them in line, and even the teachers favored her. You would think all the power Neela commands at school, she would turn out to be a total bitch, but she couldn't be more opposite. The girl is a complete sweetheart and to see her with an ass like Takashi honestly hurts me.

I've never meet the prick, but I know for fact I won't like him, nothing he could do could change that, as I stare at Neela's pretty face. An idea came to me suddenly in my mind why don't I just tag along, I'm sure Han won't mind, after all there are just looking over cars right? What's so secretive about that? "Guys" my tone gave away my obvious excitement, "why don't I go with." I eagerly begin packing my things, failing to realize the pregnant pause that has suddenly fallen among them. I glance up to see why there not so enthused as I am, Earl shakes his head mumbling something about " naïve girl", Twinkie stands shuffling his feet from side to side pointing his head from me to Reiko back and forth eyebrows furrowed, like he expects her to come with an explanation. Reiko stares back at Twinkie, scratching her head and her lips forming a cute duck face. Neela chuckles lightly and takes pity on my confusion. "Eden" she calls softly "I don't know if Han or Takashi would be comfortable having someone they don't know hanging around after completing a …." She paused searching for the right words "business transaction." "Don't even trip Eden, I'll pick you up at your house at around 7" Twinkie adds an obvious attempt to make me feel better. "That's fine" I say as calmly as I can, trying not to let the anger slip through my voice "just don't be late." And with those finally words they went their separate way, leaving me in a foul mood. Han and Takashi just had to too choose today of all days to screw with my plans, I really wanted us girls to have bonding time. Yup, Han is really starting to lose his points , if he kept it up, he's gonna end up with a zero.

**Hope you guys liked it don't bite my head off for any grammar mistakes please! Review, Han will defiantly make any appearance in the next chapter and he defiantly does something to make Eden hate him! **


	3. Chapter 3

**23 pages, 23 pages and a revised chapter three, I hope you guys like it! I do not own fast and the furious or any of it's characters! Playlist- Ghetto baby by Cheryl cole and Never be you Celeste Buckingham. Enjoy J** **P.s. **_**All words in italics are lyrics**_

Just as I was about to take my leave for the library, and hopefully get some study time in for my next test, I hear a shrill, nasally, high pitched voice calling out my name. Recognizing the voice instantly, my lips automatically curled in disgust, and my nose decides to perform its infamous twitch. I have a very strange but unique quirk, when I'm upset or extremely annoyed, my nose tends to twitch. Growing up, my mom loved to make me watch classic shows and movies insisting that that they would help establish good morals within me. Shows and movies like the Brady Bunch, Gone with the wind, Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, and my all time favorite, Bewitched.

Thanks to my mom I have a great love and appreciation for anything old and vintage, and the reason why I'm so old fashioned when it comes to dating. I've always admired the women in those movies, they made the men come and chase after them. Seducing not with their bodies or sex, but with their charms and witt, they knew how to be sexy without looking trashy. I'm not like other girls, who think its okay to sleep with Tom, Dick, and Harry. I haven't even been kissed yet, but I guess I'm waiting for a man, and not a little boy. And Akita high is filled with nothing but immature little boys.

Anyways, I guess I took after Samantha; I was awed by the fact that all she had to do was twitch her nose, and like magic, anything she wanted became her reality. So having the imagination of a four old at the time, I thought that twitching my nose would get rid of any bothersome hindrance blocking me from my happiness, but I quickly learned that's not how things work in reality.

Most adults found it to be incredibly adorable, always asking me to do my little trick repeatedly, and I always complied with their request, because I believed that if I kept doing it, in due time the magic would work, and they would disappear. But that never happened, and my nose has a mind of its own now, only performing once I a while, which makes it hard for people to take me seriously when I'm angry, much to my embarrassment and frustration.

I turned around to face the offending culprit's voice, and find no other but my dear friend Izumi, and her group of faithful trolls. A long heavy sigh escapes my mouth; my day just went from spoiled, to lousy in an instant. Rolling my eyes I crossed my arms defiantly, and turn to face her with my eyebrows quirked, silently asking what she wanted. Of course in her usual attention seeking way, she stood in the center of the cafeteria and soundlessly demanded that every pair of eyes be trained on her.

"Eden!" she called loudly again, making sure she had my full attention, and that of everyone else around. She was wearing a scowl, and pout that could easily rival any three old who was denied candy. That's the problem with Izumi, she always waited to catch me alone to start drama, she never came at me when the crew was around, but I could handle her, she was all bark and no bite. Since she wanted to act like a child, I feel the only proper way to deal with her immature ways, is to stoop down to her level, and treat her like one. Usually I play the bigger person, and just ignore her glares and snarky comments in Japanese, that I'm sure aren't commenting on how pretty my hair is. "You choose the perfect day to come talking smack" I said quietly to myself, waiting for the girl with the hideous blonde dye job to most likely go on her tirade of how I wanted Morimoto.

I silently regarded Izumi, and looked over the poodle like creature standing in front of me, with a mixture of amusement and frustration. She really did remind me of a poodle, with her blonde hair separated into two parts and extremely puffy hair combed out to the ends, just like a poodles. She was extremely tanned almost orange, and always wore the brightest pink neon lipstick. Her bust is usually spilling out of her chest, as it was now, thanks to the alterations to her uniform. Her melons aren't real, although Twinkie tends to object, even after Neela confirmed my suspicions, the pervert.

Besides a poodle, she also reminds me of a raccoon with her eye makeup, which consist of a large white band of eye shadow covering her eyelids. I'm all for expressing yourself creatively, but Izumi and her pup gang could defiantly learn a thing or two.

She stood for a about a minute simply staring at me with narrowed snake eyes, chewing on a piece of bubble gum loudly and obnoxiously. Since my mood is foul, I figure I can lighten up a bit by having a bit of harmless fun with the overgrown child. She was always seeking attention and always bent on putting on some sort of production, so today I volunteer to be the director.

"Yes" I asked with a tone of concern, and tilted my head showing her my sincere and genuine interest. She looks at me warily and is about to retort when I quickly add "What's the matter sweetie do you need anything? Is something hurting you? Maybe it's your jaw, you know with all that…chewing, you can really hurt yourself."

I pointed to her mouth and moved my jaw up and down to help her understand my point better. Her eyes widened and her orange face turned red, she wasn't use to this side of me. I hear snickers resonate around me as the whole cafeteria watched silently, waiting for her answer.

Plastering a smile on her face, she stepped a little closer to me breathing heavily, but oddly not saying anything. "Cat got your tongue" I inquire, shrugging my shoulders. "Eden" she spat between gritted teeth "I'm tired of you, trying to be with Morimoto, I already told he would never fuck a gajin like you, stay away or else I'll make you regret coming here."

Okay the girl was officially delusional, and had problems in the membrane. I wanted nothing to do with that bonehead Morimoto. I glanced around the room and searched the crowd, until I found the asshole that put me in this mess in the first place. I had the displeasure of meeting Morimoto the first day of school, when he graciously introduced himself by grabbing and smacking ass while I was walking down the hallway. It took Neela, Reiko, and Earl to keep Twinkie and myself from kicking his ass. He found the whole thing amusing, and ever since that day has been plaguing me to go on a date with him. My eyes finally find the asshole, and of course he's sitting in all his glory with his cronies, grinning as his buddies playfully shove him around.

The ass was enjoying the show, which I'm positive the sick script in his mind involved two girls battling it out for his love. Sending him a chilly glare, I turn my attention back to the poodle in front of me.

"Look Izumi, you see that ass wipe over there" I say loudly and slowly, pointing to Morimoto "I don't want him, you can have him, he's not my type and besides" I say grinning and stepping a little closer to her "even if he wanted to uhhh, get to this," I say flaunting my figure "hell would freeze over before I let him touch me. After all, you know like I know, he'll hump anything with two legs and a skirt" I said, looking her up and down smiling.

She immediately shrieked, and her hand flew for my face, but I caught it before she could reach my cheek.

"You're pushing it" I whisper ferociously, narrowing my eyes at her, daring her to try the move again.

I'm not a fighter, but I will not hesitate to defend myself if someone puts their hands on me. The whole cafeteria erupted in loud yelling and cheering, I could hear cat calls and knew that almost every cell phone was open, recording this. But my eyes were trained on Izumi, as we continued to challenge each other. A loud penetrating whistle hushed the crowd at once, breaking Izumi's gaze, as she scanned around looking for the person responsible for the interruption, all the while I still have her wrist captured in my hand. The person responsible for hushing the crowd was none other than monkey boy Morimoto.

He walked over towards us, and stood directly in the middle of the both of us. I looked at him and barred my teeth, I was beyond furious! The little witch actually was about to put her hands on me, and he was responsible for her hatred.

"Get your girlfriend before, I do something SHE might regret."

I shot at him hotly, glaring furiously. He looked at me smiling clicking his tongue, and gently pried her wrist from my hand. He never once looked at Izumi while separating us, but focused his eerie black fish eyes on me. I was shaking from my anger, the adrenaline was pumping through my veins, and my breathing was heavy, I slowly tried to calm myself.

Not liking the attention I was getting, Izumi screeched "Morimoto!" and went on a Japanese rampage, pointing and glaring at me the whole while. Morimoto silently regarded her and quieted her squalling by shouting her name. She jumped up fearfully and pouted, tears forming in her eyes.

I felt a little bit, just a little bit sorry for her, she was obviously embarrassed, but needed to be put in her place. He grabbed her face brutally and gave her harsh demanding kiss, turned her forcibly around toward the entrance, and smacked her ass sending her on her way. She slowly walked away, but not before sending me a look of daggers, she knew like I knew, this wasn't over. I cocked my head to the side, and raised my eyebrows waving her goodbye.

Sighing heavily, I notice a red faced Mr. Tanaka hurrying over to my table, and simply glared at Morimoto, to furious to even really acknowledge him.

"No, thank you?" came his sarcastic question.

"Shove off" I say slowly, and quickly gather my books, trying to escape before reaches my table. Morimoto blocks my way by standing directly in front of me, and grabs a strand of loose hair that escaped my ponytail. I slap his hand away angrily, and point my finger in his face threateningly. I hear the collected gasp from the crowd, but ignore them. Just like everyone respected Neela, Morimoto also got respect at school, people were afraid of him, but I could care less, the prick needed to understand I hated him. "Enough of your crap ass, you've been nothing but a pain since I got here, control your girl and control yourself, I'm sick of it." I can't take the husband's and wife idiotic behavior anymore. I've tried to be patient, tried to be nice but I guess they only really understand anger.

He didn't seem too happy at the show of disrespect I was giving him, but I only show respect where it's deserved. He frowned at me and I saw the anger in his eyes, "What" I ask, "gonna put your hands on me too? Try it and you won't have balls anymore." His eyes lit up with anger at my last comment, and he clenched his fist. I stepped closer to him, challenging him further, but came just in time to drag me away from the scene, and towards detention.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

This Friday will definitely go down in my books for being the worst Friday, I've experienced in my 17 years of life. After my fight with both Izumi and Morimoto, I got assigned with extra cleaning duty after school, causing me to stay behind, till six. I knew Morimoto and Izumi wouldn't be punished, but it still stung watching them leave school scott free, it was beyond unfair. Morimoto is nothing but a menace and bully at school, he tortures and harasses poor kids all day. But he scares the living daylights out of the teachers, and gets away with everything. I really need to sit down and have a talk with Neela, I can't get why anyone would let a prick like him basically run the school.

Glancing at my hello kitty wrist watch, I notice I only have about an hour to get ready, not to mention the fifteen minutes it was going to take me to ride my bike home. The sun has already set, painting the sky in different hues of light pink and dark purple, marking the transition of day to night. Walking over to the empty bike rack, I search for my hot pink atrocity named Pinky, my handy dandy bicycle.

My beloved mother though it would be hilarious to get me gift for being so understanding about the move to Tokyo, leaving all I knew back in the states. She heard that having a bike would be a source of great transportation, for a high school student such as myself. So my mother being the lovely clown that she is, bought me the hottest pink bike she could find, just to screw with me. I'm a girly girly, I enjoy frilly things and lacy items, but I hate the color pink! She knew I would hate it, that was that was the twisted joke, but I've actually grown fond of Pinky.

I walk over to the last rack and the sight that I find, has my blood boiling. My breathing increases and the twitching occurs. I find my Pinky lying in a broken heap, with her tires slashed. I know who committed the crime in an instant, I'm sure the psycho witch Izumi had everything to do with my beautiful battered bike.

I hate the color, but it didn't mean I hate Pinky, the bike is sort of a symbolism to me and my mother, a sign of starting over. Pure anger and rage claw at my heart and I felt tears pooling in my eyes. I immediately catch myself though, there is no need to cry, I'm gonna get Izumi back, and I'm getting get her good. Picking up Pinky I slowly push her forward with her battered tires wobbling, and begin my trek home. I live about thirty minutes away from the school on foot, so at least I still have time to get ready.

As I push my bike along the narrow sidewalk, my mind wanders to my mother, who I haven't seen in two weeks. She works with Japan airlines as a stewardess, Twinkie always asks how a Puerto Rican woman from New York with a saucy accent, got a job with a Japanese airline. I always explain I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that she is 5'8, long legged, exotic looking beauty, with a larger than life personality. Her long wavy dark midnight tresses and gray colored eyes set her apart. Her hips go on for days, and she sits on a perfect round butt, with the perfect sized boobs. Her nose is small and her lips plump, she could honestly win Miss Puerto Rico at her age of 40. My mother is a clown with ambition, and a lot of rosseta stone. She got the crazy idea of moving to Tokyo while watching a documentary on Japan, flying into one her flowery poetic speeches, about never really living, or seeing the world. I'm sure if the documentary that night was on England or Australia, we would have been there right now. But I'm honestly thankful it was on Tokyo, I love it here, and I love my friends.

My mind is distracted out of its ramblings when I feel my phone vibrating and ringing, the ring tone instantly telling me who the caller is… Twinkie. I'm honestly not in the mood to party anymore, I just wanna curl up in my bed with some Raman, and watch the Japanese dramas that have become my crack. But I think about how much my day has been ruined, and of Neela and Reiko. I deserve to have fun tonight and let loose and forget this day happened, so I'm sticking with my original plans about the races and the party. Stopping in the middle of the empty street, I look both ways, the streets were all deserted. Figuring it should be safe for a second, I gently place Pinky down, and begin fumbling inside my book bag for my phone.

Finding my phone at the bottom of my bag, typical, I miss Twinkie's call and take my eyes off the road for a minute to return his call. Out of thin air and seemingly nowhere, I hear a roar of an engine so loud, I jumped at the sound and unexpectedness of it all. I stand up quickly and see a very sleek, and quite beautiful spaceship speeding towards my way. The car swerved from the corner so hard, it left smoke rising from the black pavement behind it. It continued to speed my way, and I continue to stare on with fascination and fear coursing through my body. At this point any rational person would be scrambling to pick up their belongings, and get the hell out of the way. But I'm honestly hypnotized by the exotic and alluring spaceship, the deafening sound of its engine, and smooth movements cause me to stand still and further watch it perform its dangerous dance. I don't know when it finally clicked that I was about to get hit, maybe the little old lady yelling at me from across the street had a hand in it. Coming to my senses quickly, I blindly reach for my bag, eyes still glued to the car and forgot that Pinky was down there too. But by the time my hand lands on Pinky, the car is already rocketing towards me and would reach the cross walk in a second. My hands instantly fly to my face, as I hear myself scream the shrillest and loudest scream I've ever produced. I hear the brakes slam , the tires screech against the pavement and smelt the tires burning. Heart pounding in my ears, stomach in my mouth, knees close to caving , I realize that the captivating monster had not only managed to stop, but was miraculously a couple a feet away from me.

Breathing shallowly, I remove my hands from my face and slowly look up, meeting the blinding headlights from the car in front of me. At this point, any emotion feeling human would rush out of the car and see if the bystander was okay, but whoever was driving this machine had no time for sympathy. Apparently not getting over my near death experience fast enough, the car flicked on and off its lights reminding to move. I quickly got over my fear and stood up straight one hand on my hip, and the other shielding my hands from the blazing lights. The car revved its engine, slowly beginning to creep forward, sending me another warning. The driver didn't get my message or simply ignored it, and began revving his engine louder and creeping closer and closer. Deciding that I wasn't going to lose my life over demanding an apology from a complete maniac of a driver, I give up my proud stance and bend down to pick my scattered items. Still not moving fast enough the impatient car, the driver continues to rev loudly as I hurriedly try to gather everything. Frantically moving away from the center, I was nowhere near the other side of the crosswalk when the car up sped off, leaving in its wake a flurry of wind and smoke. "What the hell is your problem ASSHOLE!" I screamed at the disappearing car, and as if hearing my loud shriek, the driver honked it's horn in reply, turning another corner beautifully and effortlessly. "Best fudging day of my life." I say to myself, reaching my intended destination the other freaking side of the street!

My phone goes off again and I pick up shouting "What Twinkie!?"

He heard the anger in my voice and I hear the caution in his. "Eden, I know you gonna be pissed as shit at me, but it ain't my fault, I'm on my way to pick you up now, I need to make some pit stops before we head over to the races."

My hands start shaking, and I have had to pinch my nose to be able to even speak. Coming to the conclusion that nothing could possibly go wrong for the rest of this night I breathe heavily, and answer as calmly as I can " Twinkie I'm at the convenient store five minutes away from my house, can't you wait ten minutes while I change really fast."

"Nahh sorry cuzz, I got business to handle it's either now or never" the only thing that stops me from going off on him was the fact that he sounded really regretful.

"Forget it, just come get me."

There was no use, nothing today has gone according to plan, why should my carefully planned out outfit, sitting at home on my bed should be any different. Sighing dejectedly I wait for Twinkie to show in his box toy car, and think about the crazy ass driver who nearly took my life.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

"Stealing tires Twinkie, stealing damn tires is what was so urgent that you couldn't wait five minutes for me to change!" I holler causing him to jump up, and raise his hands to bock my attacks. He knows I'm pissed, I'm not just pissed I'm livid.

"Stop the car." I say demandingly.

"Eden stop nagging we have to set up, no one gives a fuck about you outfit." I turn my head to face the king of sarcasm himself, and gave him a menacing stare forcing him to shut his trap. "Take me to the nearest gas station," I yell "I'll be damned if I'm going in my uniform."

It wasn't really a request but a command, and Twinkie obeyed immediately. I grab my bookbag and hurry into the restroom to change. I always keep clothes to change in my bookbag for after school, nothing fancy for the races, but better than this uniform of mine. I glance at myself in the mirror, a tired, frustrated and mad Eden is staring back at me. Moving away from my sorry reflection, I quickly tear of my dark navy uniform and change into my spare clothes.

I wore my dark denim jean shorts, a plain white v neck t-shirt and my favorite red chuck's. I head back to the mirror and give myself a once over. My skin is a healthy olive color, a unique blend from my father being black and my mother Hispanic. I have soft features, my nose is small, plump lips like mother, and brown eyes from my father. Although I think the height gene skipped right over me, both of my parents are tall, and I came out to be a measly 5'2. But my small frame is defined by flared out hour glass small hips, and a nice round butt. But once again, a gene skipped me over and left me with two cute b sized bee stings up top. I have no problems with myself esteem, I wake up every morning and love what I see staring back at me in the mirror. I redo my hair, and brush my dark chocolate waist length hair into a high ponytail, bringing attention to my bare face. I'm not a makeup person, but a little mascara wouldn't hurt in this case, but I had to work with what I have so I dab on some chap stick.

Thinking it over my chucks are more comfortable than the heels at home. Fixing the studs in my ear, and smiling at my new reflection, I'm satisfied with my appearance, and rush back to the car. Entering the car smiling, I give Twinkie a small hug, apologizing for yelling at him earlier. He shrugs it off like it was nothing, and I know that I'm forgiven. We sped off headed toward the exclusive place where the races happen.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

I don't think anything could have prepared for me for the sight of the races, I felt like Alice in Wonderland, wide eyed and amazed at everything I was witnessing. Rows and rows of cars surrounded me, hoods up, showing off the internal magnificence of the machines they drove. Music blared against the cement walls, cars screeched, engines roared and the floor shook and vibrating, telling me of the power of the cars. There were swarms of people walking around, a variety of everything could be seen, I stare boldly at everything as Earl set up shop with the white van, Twinkie leaving me behind disappearing into the sea of cars and people. I'm not upset, I'm strangely comfortable and my mood is improving as I take everything in. The girls here were seriously a joke, now I know what Twink meant, there was practically half naked woman walking around. Some wore Minnie skirts so short you could see what color thongs they were wearing. I stay close to Earl, not wanting to get lost in this crowd and continue to watch everything with awe. I glance over at Earl who was intently trained upon his lab top and already dealing what I assumed was a customer, a kid my age about talking animatedly about his car. I scan the crowd and my eyes catch a familiar face, arguing with my dumb witted cousin, Reiko! I rush over smiling, dodging people left and right weaving my way through the crowds.

I finally reach them and Reiko immediately enfolds me in a death grip of a hug. "Eden-chan are you oaky?" she asked concerned looking me up and down turning and moving my body looking for any sign of injury.

I can't help but giggle and I smile at little Reiko, "Mhmm I'm fine Reiko, really I'm just strangely relaxed and having fun now that you're here!"

"No you know what I mean" she said sternly pouting in the cute way she does. "I heard about the fight with that Izumi, you know if I were there she wouldn't have the chance to touch you." I laughed and began walking to nowhere in particular, she followed, and I laced my arms with hers.

"Shit ain't funny if that crazy ass bitch comes at you again, we gonna have some serious problems, and I'ma have some words with Morimoto, Yakuzza or no Yakuzza. "

Twinkie" I say softly "I'm honestly okay, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." I walk over and give him a hug, he looks at me seriously "Eden, why you ain't tell me in the car me about this shit, no wonder your behind was acting all bitchey." I shrugged and laughed "Twink, it's fine, I just wanna have fun tonight okay?" He nods accepting that I didn't want any more drama for the night and his mood immediately improves when two pretty asian bombshells call out his name. His smile overtakes face and he rushes of barely giving us a proper goodbye. My attention turns to Reiko who is dressed in the most Reiko stated outfit ever. Her head is covered with a panda bear beanie, a bright sky blue shirt, green mini skirt, rainbow thigh high socks and pink chucks.

"Come on Eden I wanna show you this car I'm helping my friend build it's almost ready!" I smiled at her hyperactive nature, but glanced at Earl a couple of feet way who looked extremely angry and stressed.

"Reiko, aren't you supposed to be helping Earl, he looks like he's struggling over there."

Her smile quickly died, and was replaced with an evil smile and narrowed eyes. Looks like I stepped into something. "That Baka is not getting any help from me, I'm punishing him." She yelled angrily. I glanced over at Earl again and can't help but feel really bad for him, he was yelling, throwing things, and had a very long of what I assume to be customers shouting at him.

"Reiko he needs help, just forgive him okay?" I tried to sound as reassuring as I could but my attempt is futile, Reiko's chin is set in that steady way telling me she was holding her ground.

" YOU help him Eden-chan I'm not talking to that baka, come find me and Neela when your done." And with that I was dismissed from my angry friend, and left with a guilty tug and war in my heart. Deciding that helping poor Earl would benefit everybody much better, even though he could be a prick, he was still a close friend and needed help. Walking back to the white van with Toyo Tires painted on it, I find a very agitated Earl.

"I'm coming you fatt wanker! Come over here and get your own damn bloody tires!" He was shouting at some random person, and trying to collecting money at the same time. I wonder where Han is, I'm sure he should be over here helping out, seems like he gets a lot of business. Placing my hand gently on his shoulder, he turns to look at me annoyance etched into his face.

"Need some help" I offer softly smiling. He laughs lightly "No offense Eden, but you don't shit about selling tires." We both laugh and I'm glad to see some off the tension leave his shoulders. Sighing, he points me over to the lie of customers and instructs me to collect as much money as I can as fast as I can. It takes us about an hour both to dwindle the line to nothing, and Earl is back to his usual rude self. He hands me a cold cola, and we lean against the white van watching the crowd. "Thanks" he mumbles and I just smile and nod at him, I don't want to embarrass him by teasing him, a thank you from Earl is a rare occurrence.

Finishing my coke, I turn to Earl who is beginning to close up the van tire shop, "Hey Earl, I'm going to find Reiko and Neela, you alright here?"

He dismisses me with nothing but only a wave of his hand, rolling my eyes at his behavior I maneuver my way through the busy crowds and look for Reiko and Neela in vain. Finally spotting them in the center of the busy garage, Neela proudly standing over her car, she spots from a mile away and from her facial expression I know she knows what happened.

Neela rushes towards me concern written all over her pretty face. "Eden are okay, I'm going to have some words with Izumi, this is getting old!"

Laughing I grab her hand and walk toward her "baby", a beautiful black and sky blue car, I don't know the model though. "Eden really! That girl went too far and Morimoto is getting out of hand."

We reached her car and leaned against the hood, Reiko was in the passenger side toying with her computer. "Neela its cool honestly, I handled it and if she comes at me again then I'll handle her again. Just ignore them, the more attention you give those children, the worse they get."

Accepting my words she nods and turns her attention to my outfit. Her eyebrows quirk up and she taps her foot expectantly. "I can explain, blame Twinkie, Izumi, Morimoto and Han." My arms were raised and I was smiling. Neela spent the whole week helping me pick out the "perfect outfit". I honestly don't know how she is managing to walk in her black heels at the moment. Just looking at them makes my feet hurt, I like heels, but all the walking I've done tonight, I'm glad I wore chucks and shorts. Rolling her eyes jokingly, we start a conversation about nothing in particular, and I admire her beautiful outfit. Her black heels compliment her leather tight jeans and red corset top with all the trimmings of gold accessories, her hair is sleeked straight. Neela was the real fashionista of us girls, and the better driver. We continue to talk and lean against her hood, until something familiar catches my eye.

**(Cue Ghetto Baby)**

My nose begins to twitch at the sight of the monstrous orange and black seductive vehicle that nearly took my life earlier. There was a swarm of people surrounding it, so I can't really get a good look of who is leaning against as a sign of ownership. "Neela" I whisper "who's that orange and black car for?"

She looks at me confused and looks to where I'm staring at. "Oh" I hear the smile in her voice "that very delicious looking RX-7 belongs to Han."

It takes me a moment to register what she says, Han's car. Han the person I can blame for single handled ruining my entire day, not to mention almost ran over me. Anger fills my body again and it takes everything I have to stay put and not fly over to where all those people stand, and demand that Han show himself. Suppressing my anger I ask in a very calm tone "Neela, who's Han?" She giggled hysterically, "That's right you've never meet him, he's the tall sexy guy leaning against the RX-7"Neela called it that. I call it a demon.

I look to where she's pointing and I'm surprised by what I meet. I don't know why I thought Han was a guy in his mid forties, with a balding head, that wore Hawaiian print colored shirts with rotten teeth. Why rotten teeth? I've been over the garage a lot and found a stash of nothing but sweets and chips.

This guy is defiantly not in his forties or balding, but…handsome, I'll say the oldest he is, is 22-23. He stands about 6'2 with board shoulders and has jet black hair that frames his striking face perfectly.

_You got a face like the Madonna crying tears of gold_

I don't know why but he screams power and authority, but seems so casual leaning against his hood. My heart starts pounding, and I know it's the reaction of the anger surging in my body. I will get an apology out of that handsome devil before the night is over, but I want to get him alone, I've had enough of causing scenes today.

_You give me butterflies _

_Heart skipping one two_

_I know your sick boy, I wanna get the flu_

I then notice flat face Takashi standing near a charcoal grey car with a load of hooker looking women surrounding him. Han didn't have a shortage of models either, he had a blonde beauty on his left arm, and an Asian model on his right. I continued to stalk my prey and noticed he was munching on something, probably a bag of sweets. People were passing by acknowledging him and Takashi, but got nothing more than a mere bored glance out of Han. Looking over at Neela my heart breaks for my friend. She was staring at Takashi with nothing but hatred rolling of in waves from her body, she looks at me and smiles, shrugging it off. I glance back to flat face and notice that he was driving slowly away, but kept my focus on Han.

_My local Rock star the really big crew_

"You heard me Eden? The races are starting." I snap back to reality and turn to face Neela, who looked concerned. "You oaky, you seem out of it?"

"I'm fine Neela" I laugh nervously and watch as the countdown begins. The cars speed off leaving nothing but smoke and screaming fanatics behind. I can't really focus on anything expect but Han, I'm waiting for my moment to approach him. Everyone began running to the elevators including Morimoto and Takashie's gang following in hot pursuit.

"Eden-chan come on."

I look up and notice Neela and Reiko waiting for me patiently. "Oh, umm guys you go ahead first, I'll catch up in a minute."

Neela looked at me skeptically and Reiko pouted, "Three minutes Eden, then I'll back here to drag you upstairs, I don't want you to get lost."

"Sure, three minutes."

Neela and Reiko looked at each other, clearly reluctant to leave me behind. "I'm fine you guys I left…something in the van, I'll be up in a sec." I did my best to try to reassure them and they seemed to be convinced, because they nodded and walked to the elevators, with Morimoto and the gang. I focused my attention back to where Han stood, he was casually popping chips in his mouth, flirting with a couple of scantily clad women who passed by.

As the crowds finally thinned out, he began making his way to the elevators and I followed behind, trying in vain not to luck like a psycho stalker. I stayed a couple of feet behind, close enough but far enough. Finally reaching the elevators, Han got lucky and walked right into a waiting elevator, I was about three seconds away and yelled loudly "Hey, hold the elevator!"

I was literally right in front of the elevator when he turned to face me, a wicked smirk gracing his gorgeous face. He gave a wink recognition glittering in his eyes, before popping another chip into his mouth, and the doors shut in my face.

Rage boiled within me and furiously tapped at the up button impatiently waiting for the elevator to come back. The man was an ass, a prick and an egotistical pig, I can't wait to go up there to give him a piece of my mind crowd or not.

Finally reaching the top I push, shove and fight my way through the crowds seeing nothing but red, heart beating erratically in my chest the entire time. Finally breaking through the sea of people, I reach open air and stand in the open circle. My nose is assaulted by the smell of burning tires and my eyes sting from smoke. I notice Takashi beaming brightly with his cronies celebrating his victory, but I pay them no attention and search around anxiously for my prey, Han. The crowd his screaming and I scan around till I… find the devil himself leaning against a car, with the same models as before.

_I'm clocking chicks left and right just to get to you _

I rush over to wear he is standing with a finger pointed in his handsome face. "YOU." He looked down at me with amusement and mirth in his black eyes, not saying anything just wearing a mean smirk on his face. The man is extremely tall, I look like a little girl compared to his tall frame, wagging my finger in his face.

The anger riles within me even more at his uncaring bored attitude, the two models on his arms snicker."Eden what the hell is going on, what you yelling at Ha-""Stay out of it Twinkie, all I want is damn apology from this prick."I yell.

"Han what did you do to Eden-chan!"I hear Reiko behind me, I'm pretty sure wearing a scowl on her face.

I continue to glare at Han and wait for my apology. He shrugs his shoulders and replies with a deep monotone voice "I'm sorry,…" Some tension leaves me, at those words, all I want is an apology. "But I don't know this girl Reiko."

That's it, anger flashes within me and before I can dive into Han again, he walks away with the two models, completely ignoring me. Before he walks back to the elevator, he looks back and looks directly at me. Drinking in my tiny frame and staring straight into my eyes, he places a cruel smile on his face. "Twinkie make sure school girl here gets home it's past her bedtime, I don't want little girls who don't know how to cross a street at my party."

_When he's bad he's bad but when he's good no one's better_

With that last teasing note he walked away and left me completely and utterly humiliated in a crowd full of people looking on. Han will forever and always be on my enemies list, he's suppressed the hate I feel for Izumi and Morimoto, I never thought that possible.

_Cos were a match made in heaven and this kind of love's forever…_

**I'm so sorry about the long waittttt my life has beeeennnn utter and complete chaos! School and work, moving, school and more work! I never forgot about the story, or all the people who reviewed and followed this story! I apologize for any grammar mistakes. If anyone wants to help me with editing this story please let me know. I hope you guys enjoy, I'm nervous about this chapter! What are you guys thinking about Eden? I'm really trying to keep Han in character, any suggestions or questions? Reviews please, 23 pages just for you to make up for my long absence. Take a moment and give a cookie lol! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Please, please just stop talking about that man, I don't want to think about him anymore than I have to." I groaned throwing my pillow over my face, to try and drown out the topic of Neela' and Reiko's current conversation. I really am trying not to think of that bum, but every time I close my eyes, the image of his smug smirk keeps replaying in my head, and his cruel words drone on repeating over like a nonstop tape recorder.

_"Twinkie make sure school girl here gets home it's past her bedtime, I don't want little girls who don't know how to cross a street at my party." _"jerk" I muttered to know one in particular under my pillow.

We decided to have this impromptu sleepover after my confrontation with Han at the races, seeing as I was told blatantly not to go to his after party. That's fine, I never went anywhere where I wasn't wanted, and I have too much pride for that. If my pride turns out to be my downfall, then so be it.

I can honestly say I would rather pull out my teeth before I ever step place in Han's garage ever again. And to think I helped the man, by tidying up his office desk once or twice the times I was there waiting for Reiko or Twink to finish a job. I never went through his personal things, just the average paper work, matching up receipts and stuff, no biggie.

That was before I learned of the type of person he really is, but knowing what I know now, I'm sure I would be extremely tempted to tear up all the receipts and paperwork to shreds. Neela and Reiko's chatter get me out of my destructive thinking.

"I don't see why we can't make voodoo dolls Neela!" Reiko shouted, and I heard the exasperated sigh from Neela. I hid my giggles and smile behind my pillow, staying quiet and listening to the amusing conversation. Reiko was taking my suggestion that was meant as a joke too seriously…a little too seriously.

"But think about it Neela it's a perfect solution! Eden can get revenge on Han, I can poke needles in that annoying Twinkie and throw Earl off a roof and oh oh oh, you can control that baka Takashi."

I couldn't help but burst into a laughing fit, earning a disapproving shove from Neela. I couldn't help but laugh at her obvious excitement and seriousness about actually going through with my silly idea, I heard her pacing about my small room, coming up with all sorts of weird ideas.

"Reiko-chan, Reiko-chan," Neela shouted "we ARE not going to make voodoo dolls out of any one, it was just a joke!"

"Eden-chan don't worry well make them when Neela isn't here to spoil all the fun!"I heard the frown in her voice and could not hold my laughter. Hearing Neela scoff I decide to come out of hiding from my pillow and join my friends. It did not to me one bit of good to continue to sulk under my pillow forever.

"Welcome back," Neela said sarcastically "I thought I was going to have drag that thing off you! Now, get your ass up we want food and entertainment, gossip, cute guys, nail polish and... anything you want to add Reiko?"

Neela turned to Reiko who was currently trying on my various heels looking up smiling sheepishly like a child who got caught stealing candy. I get off from my bed and stand up bowing playfully "Your hostess will be glad to accommodate your every wish this evening, starting off with frozen pizza and soda, please follow me into the living room." We laughed our way into the kitchen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

After our bellies were fully satisfied with pepperoni pizza and junk food, we made a sort of blanket and pillow fortress on my wooden living room floor. We have a sort of weird but surprisingly effective line of beauty production going on.

Nail polish scatters the ground, along with brushes, heels, make up products, and different homemade facial masks. With Rihanna album's playing in the background this was a official teenage sleepover. Neela was currently painting my toes a pretty pastel lavender color, while I braided Reiko's long hair, I painted her nails earlier a bright electric red.

"Nooo I think I'd rather pose for playboy than be a stripper." Neela stated confidently. How we got on the topic of strippers and play boy bunnies, don't ask me.

"I think I would rather be a burlesque dancer, I'd rather tease men, then show them all my goodies at once" I said answering Reiko's question, laughing.

"Well I would rather be a bunny like Neela, they get famous easy and get to live in the play boy mansion!"

We continue our banter about who has it better, concluding in the end that neither do. It grew quiet as each of us concentrates on our individual task. Something is bugging me intensely, I wanted to take tonight as the opportunity to ask Neela about what it was exactly Takashi and Han did. I remember Twinkie saying something earlier about Yakuza when he was referring to Moriomoto.

It's driving me crazy, I want so badly to know why everyone was so damn scared of Morimoto, why I couldn't go to the garage with them today, and why in the hell Neela thought it would be dangerous to live with me and my mom, if she left Takashi.

I decide to break the comfortable silence and ask what has been plaguing me, "Hey Neela and Reiko I need to ask you guys a serious question."

I bit my bottom lip nervously as Neela looked up from toes and at me. I guess she saw the caution in my eyes, and sat up straight and sat Indian style, giving me her full attention. Reiko did the same.

Timidly I asked, "What is it…exactly that Han and Takashi do? I mean why is everyone so afraid of Morimoto…I heard Twinkie mention something about the Yakuzza, what exactly is that?"

Reiko looked over at Neela bug eyed, worry clearly written all over her face, Neela matched her gaze and gave her a comforting smile and simply nodded. It seemed to comfort Reiko's discomfort, and she looked over at me, prepared to answer my questions.

"To answer your questions the best way I can Eden, I think I should start with the last question." She stopped for two seconds as if deliberating what exactly she wanted to tell me before proceeding.

"The Yakuza is the largest organized crime syndicate in the world Eden, they have their hands in almost all and not if all business in Japan, doesn't matter if it's big or small. Everything legal and illegal has the yakuza's has a hand in it. There not just some street gang who rough people up for money, it's run by intellectual individuals who are cold and ruthless, and honor loyalty above all else. There are merciless and cold hearted when it comes to running their operations and that everyone else around them, they care about one thing, making money."

I breathed heavily while listening to her, the only gangs I ever really heard about were the ones in California, and apparently the Yakuza were not just your average gang.

"Han and Takashi's uncle is an oyabun, for the family here that manages the Tokyo district. Basically, their uncle is the family boss, the head of the gang that resides and controls the larger city areas like Tokyo. He gets the final say in any and everything."

She glanced at me and asked "are you okay, do you understand everything so far?"

"Yeah I get it, so Han and Takashi's uncle is the head of the family that run's Tokyo… so what exactly are Han's and Takashi's positions?"

Nodding and satisfied that I understood everything so far she continued her explanation, "Han is a Wakagashira which basically means he is the first lieutenant, and Takashi is the Shateigashira the second lieutenant."

Reiko decided to intervene, she must have noticed the slight confusion on my face, "Han and Takashi are basically there uncle's right hand men, they manage the lower ranking members and make sure the cash flow is right."

"Yeah, Neela interjected "you see Han and Takashi are complete opposites, Han is cool, smooth and collected he's wise when dealing with certain situations and thinks before running into shit unlike Takashi who is literally his opposite. Not to mention Han is his uncle's favorite. I don't know the whole story, but Han got into some serious trouble in states and his mother shipped him here. Kamata the uncle, took him in and taught him everything."

"Don't get us wrong" Reiko said "Han is a really cool calm guy, he's not like the other members of the yakuza who like the glamorous lifestyle, he's low key compared to others, but don't double cross him or piss him off, he's not very forgiving."

"That's why Kamata likes him so much" Neela said "he knows how to handle things right, he doesn't always resort to violence. You don't need to violent all the time so that you have power and prestige, Han does a great job at that. Unlike my boyfriend, who gets his respect from scaring the shit out of everyone."

"Sooo that explains Moriomoto and…you" I say looking at Neela, finally understanding why everyone vied to please her and be her friend. I don't honestly know what to think of all this information or how to take it in. My mind keeps taking me back to the image of Han, standing in the middle of the crowd with his black eyes and smug attitude. I think of Twinkie and my friends immediately, especially Neela. I didn't want Twinkie caught up in any of this illegal gang business, I couldn't stand it if something were to happen to him. And Neela, I know she wants out, but I can see she also wants to protect herself and the people around her, she was stuck. As far as I knew Takashi and his family were the only family she had.

"I don't want this life anymore" Neela said quietly tears brimming her eyes, smiling in the sad way she does. Reiko and I rush to her side "everyone sees me as this glamorous lucky pampered yakuza girl, but I feel trapped, Takashai used to be sweet, caring and loving, but that all changed when he was promoted, it's like this monster was born."

I frowned at the sound of his name, my heart truly weeps for Neela, she didn't deserve this, "Neela" I say quietly "I'm here, whenever you need someone, whenever you're ready to make that decision to leave Takashi, I'll be right here, my home is your home."

I smile at her, and Reiko engulfs her infamous bear hug. We all laugh a good hard laugh, the type of laugh that only comes after a tense and stressing day.

"Of course you won't be here forever, you have to become a world famous event planner remember?" Reiko smiled shaking her playfully.

"That's right, and you have to plan an amazing wedding on a kindergarten teacher's salary" I laugh.

I've always wanted to be an educator, I always wanted to equip children with the tools necessary to live better lives and succeed in this world. I have a huge heart for kids, especially kids who struggle with learning like I once did. I was once not the straight A kid I now am, I had major problems with reading, but all it took was the patience of one teacher. Her name was Mrs. Wilson, she was so patient, caring and passionate about what she did, and helped me improve my reading skills which gave me the confidence I needed to do better in school.

"You will be amazed at what I'll be able to do and I could help you design your shop Reiko."

We each took turns telling each other our dreams and plans for the future and, I smile seeing the bright light return to Neela's eyes. Reiko knocks out first and Neela follows soon after. I try to sleep but can't shake what they told me about Han. The man had to be dangerous, he had to be ruthless to be able to run the syndicate he did.

Thinking about the way his black pools roamed over my body, sends involuntary shivers creeping up my spine. I can't tell if it's because I hate him… or a little afraid of him, whatever the reason I want nothing to do with Han.

**This is a short chappie just some background info and girl time, before my fun with Han really starts! Thanks for reading review!**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**


End file.
